


Why Do People Think Amami's Gay?

by dawnsovereign



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, based off the "why do people think i'm gay?" meme, but I had to do this, crack??, i love amasai tho, i swear i can be a serious writer, i'll write some serious amasai at a later date, kaito only shows up for like a second, songfic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnsovereign/pseuds/dawnsovereign
Summary: so likewhy do people think amami's gay?saihara definitely doesn't know the answeri'm so sorry





	

 

"why do people think i'm gay??" amami asked with an annoyed look

saihara just gave him a very blank look to convey the feeling of "amami you know why"

"well, _why?_ " amami whined, placing his hand on his chest in an accused gesture

and saihara whispered in his ear real sly " **because of _me_** "

and of course amami blushed, all those really nice

and hot

memories of.. things, he and saihara did together came back

saihara merely watched with a smirk as his boyfriend had a dazed look on his face to match that bright red blush, his hand covering his mouth

while amami was enjoying his very gay realization, suddenly

momota shows up with a can of, oh, what's this?

it was a can of GayAway!

and he sprayed it onto amami

but shockingly, the GayAway only slid down amami's rainbow aura of gay

as momota left amami turned to stare at saihara

"if i'm gay you're gay too"

"okay"

then they totally fucked and it was beautiful

 

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
